DNA in the nucleus of the cell exists as a hierarchy of compacted chromatin structures. The basic repeating unit in chromatin is the nucleosome. The nucleosome consists of a histone octomer of proteins in the nucleus of the cell around which DNA is twice wrapped. The orderly packaging of DNA in the nucleus plays an important role in the functional aspects of gene regulation. Covalent modifications of the histones have a key role in altering chromatin higher order structure and function and ultimately gene expression. The covalent modification of histones occurs by enzymatically mediated processes, such as acetylation.
Regulation of gene expression through the inhibition of the nuclear enzyme histone deacetylase (HDAC) is one of several possible regulatory mechanisms whereby chromatin activity can be affected. The dynamic homeostasis of the nuclear acetylation of histones can be regulated by the opposing activity of the enzymes histone acetyl transferase (HAT) and histone deacetylase (HDAC). Transcriptionally silent chromatin can be characterized by nucleosomes with low levels of acetylated histones. Acetylation of histones reduces its positive charge, thereby expanding the structure of the nucleosome and facilitating the interaction of transcription factors to the DNA. Removal of the acetyl group restores the positive charge condensing the structure of the nucleosome. Acetylation of histone-DNA activates transcription of DNA's message, an enhancement of gene expression. Histone deacetylase can reverse the process and can serve to repress gene expression. See, for example, Grunstein, Nature 389, 349-352 (1997); Pazin et al., Cell 89, 325-328 (1997); Wade et al., Trends Biochem. Sci. 22, 128-132 (1997); and Wolffe, Science 272, 371-372 (1996).